Forever By My Side
by pherion
Summary: [Punk!Naruto and Hinata AU] - "I miss them every night. But now that I found you... You make the pain less hard than it is." When sensei rearranged everyone's lab partners, Naruto didn't expect himself to be stuck with the shy and secluded richie Hyuuga Hinata. But things took a rather unexpected turn after that.
1. 01 - Lab Partners

_**01\. Lab Partners**_

* * *

_When we think back to the time when this occurred, we never would have thought that this would be the beginning of it all._

* * *

"Look at that," Naruto points out to his friends, "There you got those richies again." He sighs, he hated the rich kids. The school has a little staircase, where the rich girls are standing on. He and the guys are hanging at their usual spot; the benches across of the school, their back sight aimed at the river that flowed past it.

Shaking his head, Sasuke turns to look at him. "Something wrong with being rich?"

Naruto can almost slap himself. His best bud Sasuke is also a rich kid. "No, of course not!" He searches for words to speak. "I mean," he face-palmed, "you're different from them, okay? The part that you don't dress like you're in for a game of golf is already so much better. And-"

Sasuke chuckles which follows into a storm of laughter, which startles Naruto. "Dude, I was just playing with you, man." The others chuckle now too. Naruto looks confused and finally grins, grabbing the back of his head.

Naruto's view flickers back to the girls who are standing on the stairs. His eyes land on a certain midnight-blue haired girl. He groans, he had seen her jump out of her limo and running towards the girls on the stairs. Gritting his teeth, he keeps his eyes on this girl, this richie. Why is he even bothered by this particular girl? He is already spending way more thoughts about her, longer than he normally does with other girls. He scoffs, 'She's a richie, no one like richies. Except for other richies and wannabe richies.'

But the way she had climbed those steps… The swaying of her hips, the short skirt of the school uniform that went a little up and down, her hair that flowed down her back and swayed with her with every step she took. It was irritating him. Now she's standing still with her friends, and his eyes go up and down her figure, trying to find any faults or omissions, to finally have a reason to have a crack in her perfection. But unfortunately for him, he found none.

The sunrays jolt upon her as if she is a creature sent from heaven. It almost looked like she was too precious to let the sun beat upon her, making it bounce off right again. The rays made her hair shine like a sapphire. He hated it. She squints her eyes as she looks into the sun, its rays flowing on her face and bouncing off of it like sparkles.

She looks beautiful and the more he thought about her, the more Naruto's mind was getting foggier and irritating.

The sound of the school bell rings and the guys make an attempt to stand up and get into the school. However, Naruto could not let his eyes go off of the girl. His eyebrows furrow in annoyance and he grinds his teeth together, biting the inside of his cheek. He can't not believe that someone so simple, so significant, could shake him and his thoughts up like his. Not a simple girl, a simple richie. But it did, and that was his problem. She was significant, and she was a richie, but not just some richie. She was perfect.

She is walking in front of him, through the hallways. His eyes are plastered on her body and he can't let go. Again, the swaying of her hips do something to him, but he can't let it fall on a place in his mind. She's now talking to her friends. Then she suddenly stops moving, in front of the classroom, just to bid her goodbyes to the girls, almost making him bump into her.

"Sorry," he mutters from under his breath, taking a step backwards and walking around them, into the classroom he is supposed to be in. She looks up and sees that it was Naruto who had bumped into her. Naruto doesn't see it, but a faint touch of pink comes across her cheeks.

And before she can say anything to him, her friend speaks for her. "Weirdo," one huffs back. The girl has long blonde hair, into two big pigtails. Yes… Pigtails. Yamanaka Ino, as he can recall. The least bitch of them all. But still a rich-kid. Sakura has been talking a lot about her at home. He ignores her and takes a seat in one of the school benches. He takes another glance at them and saw her looking at him.

He scoffs and turns around to face Shikamaru and Chouji. "I'm so done with those girls. How can Sakura even hang with them? I don't understand."

"They're such a drag," Shikamaru comments and falls back to sleep.

"So, Naruto, how's Kurama been?" Chouji asks, changing the topic.

Naruto grunts in response. "Horrible. The thing just doesn't want to listen." A loud sigh comes from his mouth. "He acts like he wants to be with me, and then again not." He chuckles. "And I can't take him home yet. But I know he's in good hands at Hana's animal shelter**. **She takes good care of him."

"Hands off of my sister, you ass!" A loud voice is audible from the back-side of the classroom, making everyone stop with chatting to look at the two.

"Shut the fuck up, Kiba!" Naruto yells back, pointing his middle-finger up in the air. "As if I ever want to date her!"

"Now, now. If everyone wants to take their seats, we can start this lesson?" They look up and see that their history teacher, Yamato-sensei, has finally arrived. And luckily for him, everyone obeyed him for once.

The girl walks in, together with Sakura. He still can't lay a finger on the name of the girl.

Yamato-sensei looks at the duo coming in. "Ah good that you both are here, Sakura and Hinata. Take your seats, please," Yamato-sensei says and gives a smile away.

And then Naruto knows. Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. How could he simply forget. Well, she was a shy girl, but she has been in his class for the whole year already. He's so stupid.

He watches her taking a seat. The seat two rows in front of him, three away. All her movement are like the one of a princess. Naruto's eyes are stuck on her back and he can't really keep his head in the lesson.

"-and Nagasaki?" Yamato-sensei's voice rings through the classroom. "Uzumaki!"

Naruto looks up, startled. "What?!" He looks Yamato-sensei in the eye. "Sorry, what was the question?" He likes Yamato-sensei and should not come on his hate list.

"When the bombing date of Hiroshima and Nagasaki was." The class turns around to look at the blonde.

"Forty-four?" The whole class laughs. Hinata giggles as well and Naruto feels, again somewhere in him, that he doesn't like it. "Not?"

"Forty-five, but nice try," Yamato-sensei says and continues to explain more about the World War II.

Naruto clenches his teeth. _'Damn, if this lesson is going to be any longer, I'm gonna lose it,' _he thought, and sighed. He wanted to go home and visit Kurama as soon as possible.

He takes a swift glance at the Hyuuga girl and sees she's neatly and obedient writing every note down that Yamato-sensei says. He studies her more. She's wearing the usual school summer uniform, even though it is already closing to fall and the days are getting colder.

Then his thoughts go to the next lesson they are going to get. Biology. Biology with Kakashi-sensei. Naruto grunts. Don't get him wrong, he loved the man. But it was the topic. They're going to get new lab partners. That would mean that Sakura wouldn't be his lab partner anymore.

Sakura was like a sister to Naruto. When his parents died in a car-accident, the Harunos would gladly take care of him. So he has been living at Sakura's ever since. Naruto adored Sakura, and also had a little crush on her when he was entering the puberty circle. Sadly for Naruto, she did not like him like that. "More as a brother," had her answer been.

Friend-zoned forever.

Naruto's crush on Sakura was holding on for a few months after that, but then he discovered she was crushing big time on his best friend Sasuke, so it was quickly over. It was when he was fourteen. A little before that he also joined the punk world. Now, three years later, he isn't living with the Harunos anymore, but still visits very often. He has his own apartment now, already for a month or three, four. And, sadly, currently searching for a new job. The blonde has flesh tunnels in both of his ears, an eyebrow piercing through his let eyebrow, a tattoo of a basic whirlpool on the inside of his left wrist and his right arm is fully tattooed. He all got that when he still was living with Sakura and her parents, and god, mad that they were. And though that is against the school laws, Naruto just simply ignores it.

The bell rings and history class is over. Naruto sighs.

"So, Naruto," he looks up, Sakura is walking over to him, calling his name. "I guess last week was our last day as lab partners, huh?"

He nods. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Sakura," he says, exaggerating too much. Together they walk to the biology classroom. "Who else is going to help when I don't understand it?!" Now he's just whining.

"You can do perfectly on your own. If you really want to know, your grade is even better than mine, now!" Sakura exclaims. Naruto's face turns confused.

"It is?" Sakura nods. "You're not kidding, right?" Sakura shakes her head. "Awesome."

Hinata walks past the duo and Naruto takes a glimpse of her looking at the two of them through the corners of her eyes and he smirks.

"Hey, Hinata!" Sakura calls out to the girl and she turns around, making a slightly startled face.

"Y-Yes, Sakura?" she asks, shyly.

_'Oh right, she stuttered,'_ Naruto thinks, _'It's kinda cute, though. Hah, hear me thinking like this.'_

"I was questioning myself if you'd like to go out shopping with me, this afternoon after school?" Sakura asks her.

Hinata's face turns bright and nods two times, rather swiftly. "I'd l-love to!"

_'It really is cute. I never thought I'd hear myself thinking like this about such a girl, beside from Sakura.'_

"Then that's settled! I'm gonna ask Tenten and Ino as well!" Sakura says, excitedly and turns to Naruto. "Oh, and Naruto? Please don't tell my parents that I'm out shopping again? They're going to kill me."

He nods. "The usual joke, I see?" And the three of them enter the biology classroom.

Sakura claps her hands together. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Naruto closes his eyes, fists his hand and holds it in front of his heart, and pretends he swallows away some tears. "I know," he says and Sakura laughs. He opens one eye and sees that Hinata is suppressing a laugh as well.

Somewhere in his body, he feels a thing. But hell, what could he possibly know what it is.

"Yes, yes. Blah, blah, blah," Kakashi-sensei mumbles. "If you all want to take your seats, I'm going to assign you all to your new lab partners," he says with his all-time bored voice.

They all take their seats and Naruto is hoping for his dear life that he won't be a lab partner with Ino. That'd be his death. Crossing his fingers, he hopes for an awesome lab partner, like Sasuke. As long as it isn't Ino.

"Quiet you. Okay here I go," Kakashi-sensei says and takes a deep breath, preparing on the grunts and protests of his class. "Shikamaru and Shino, Kiba and Ino," Kakashi-sensei points his eyes at the class after hearing Kiba grunt, eyeing them to keep this silence otherwise he'll explode.

_'Oh good Lord, at least not with Ino,'_ Naruto thinks.

"Sakura and Sasuke." Naruto eyes Sakura, who bolds her fist, making, and mouthing, a 'yes, finally' face.

Kakashi-sensei goes on a few more names, and then finally Naruto's name is being called. "Naruto and…" Kakashi-sensei turns a page, "and Hinata."

Naruto barely hears the name. At least he's not with a richie. Then he realizes what Kakashi-sensei said and Naruto's eyes grow. _'Wait, what?!' _He eyes Sasuke and mouths him: "What to fucking do!?"


	2. 02 - Detention

**_02\. Detention_**

_Even back then we got ourselves into so much trouble._

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Naruto exclaims grumpily, when he and the guys sit on their usual spot outside of school. "Why me as lab partner with the Hyuuga richie?!"

Kiba looks up from his spot on the ground. "You're not the fucking only one with a richie, Naruto," he huffs, just as grumpy as Naruto. "Be happy you got the shy one, and not the loud-mouth like me. Plus, Hinata isn't that bad." Kiba glances at him.

"Naruto!" the yell rings through the place and the guys look up. A certain pink-haired women is storming at the group. "If you only even _dare_ to hurt her," she squints her eyes, "I will personally make sure that you're not able to walk for two, three, maybe four weeks!" Sakura looks angry, and not a little. And when she is angry, boy, you sure don't dare to misbehave.

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto squeaks, a little afraid of the women.

"Good boy. When you go home- Are you going to pass by Hana's animal shelter?" She receives a quick nod from Naruto. "Then say hi to Kurama from me too." She makes an attempt to walk away, but turns around again. "Oh yeah, and this weekend we're going to do something special, just the two of us. So be ready, it's going to be so much fun!" With that, Sakura turns around, again, and walks away, leaving a startled and confused Naruto behind.

"Wait, what did she just say?" he mumbles, utterly confused.

"You're in for a kinky weekend with Sakura... Dude, I'm so jealous." The boys laugh at Kiba's comment.

"Kiba, what the hell?! She's the sister I never had! No way in hell we would do something like that!" Naruto screeches. In the meantime, he has stood up to make his statement clearer than it probably already was.

"Let it sway. Women are troublesome. She's probably going to take you out for shopping or such," says Shikamaru. Naruto noticed he wanted to say something more, but he had quickly closed his mouth after he, probably, changed thoughts of doing such. He recovers himself and settles back down on the grass to take a nap.

"Let's hope not," Naruto breathed. He hates it when Sakura took him out for shopping. Last time, he had to hold _twenty-one_ bags for her. No thank you, not again.

Naruto looks at the group of girls standing not that far away from them, the group where Sakura ran off to. All the richies together, standing there, probably talking about some huge fashion mistake someone made. He chuckled. In the past, Ino had said something about him and some other guys. Sakura had made sure that she would never say such things again about him.

"What do we have for next class?" Naruto asks them.

"Another hour of biology. Another hour with the loud-mouthed Yamanaka girl. Shoot me if you can, please," Kiba begs.

Naruto laughs as Kiba presses his hands together and almost goes down on his knees. "I feel you, man," he sighs. "Another hour with that shy Hyuuga girl. If anyone has a gun, shoot me too, please."

"Naruto, you got an easy one. I have to go with your so-called sister, Sakura," Sasuke grunts.

"But Sasuke, she's hot. Ever since she's growing her hair, she becomes prettier and prettier," Kiba says.

Naruto stands up and next to Kiba. "I have to agree with that. Did you ever look at her in the right way?" He nods and then looks up, noticing something. "Guys... Where's Suigetsu? I know that he doesn't have Biology with us, but he should be here, right?"

"He texted me, saying that he got sick. A cold or something. His mom didn't accept it to let him go to school. Mothers are such a drag," Shikamaru mumbles.

_Pling!_

Naruto looks up. That was his phone which pling-ed. He takes his phone from his pocket and sees he's got a new message. From Sakura.

_ Message from: Sakura_

_ Hint for this weekend: I'm going to get something you already have._

_ Reminder: I'll kill you if you hurt her._

_ Love~_

Naruto grunts. "Great," he mutters.

"Who's that?" Kiba asks. The curious bastard.

"Sakura," he replies. Sasuke looks up from his own phone. Oh, so now he's interested? "She gave me a hint for this weekend: _I'm going to get something you already have_. This couldn't probably be anything good."

"That's hot," Kiba says. "I bet for a haircut, since you got yours a week or two/three ago. Or she'll go bald. Or she wants a piercing through her nipple. Or-"

"I don't have a nipple piercing!?" Naruto screams out. Maybe a little too hard, because everyone surrounding them in a radius of ten to fifteen meters is able to hear him and has turned around. Kiba bursts out in laughter and almost falls on his back. "Fuck. Like I said, I don't have that!"

"Yet," Kiba adds and laughs like crazy, finally rolling on his back.

"I think she wants a tattoo." The boys look up.

"Pretty boy says what?" Naruto says. "Teme, I think that there'd be no way in hell Sakura, Miss Goodie-goodie, would want a tattoo. Not in a million years."

"Then maybe you don't know her that well after all. Think about it, dobe. She's lived with you forever. You, who's 'gone punk' or whatever you wanna call it, and got a bunch of tattoos. Don't you think she'd want the same?"

That got Naruto thinking. "Hell, I don't know." He shakes his head. "Probably not."

"You'll never know," Kiba commented.

Naruto sighed. "Do I even want to? Her parents already freaked out seeing me with my tattoos, imagine how they would react if they saw their cute little baby princess walking around with one." He shudders.

The school bell rings and it's time to get back inside again.

"Please, Lord, if you're there, be with me," he mumbles and walks inside the school building. _'This day is far from over.'_

Kiba glances once again at him. "C'mon Naruto, Hinata isn't that bad."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto mutters, feeling defeated. _'Maybe Kiba's right. Got to give the girl a chance.'_

Coming inside the classroom, Naruto sees Hinata already sitting on their spot. _'Alright then, here we go.'_ He walks to her and sits down next to her.

"Hello, N-Naruto-kun," she says and he nods in response.

He turns around, facing the wall, and places his hand under his chin. Bored, he notices a sheet of paper under his arm. "What's this?" he asks.

"We have a test tomorrow," she says, a little shy. Naruto turns to look at her. "I… I thought you would need some paper to write notes down, so- so I grabbed it for you."

He shoots her a small smile. "Oh, I see, thanks." Hinata blushes and turns the other way. Naruto shrugs and faces the wall again.

"Okay, underlings." Kakashi-sensei walks into the classroom. "Today I'm going to give you the last notes needed for the test so be smart and _write it down_," he says and eyes each of his students. "I'm not going to say it twice. Oh, and if we have time left I want you all to do a little test with your new partner." He pinches the bridge between his nose. For as far as his students are able to see, his face looks exhausted. Standing in front of his desk with the book in front of him, on the desk, Kakashi-sensei starts talking about the subjects needed for tomorrow.

Naruto tries to make out words of it, but can't keep his mind on it. He only sees Kakashi-sensei's lips moving beneath the fabric hiding his mouth, his eye making a few expressions and his hands moving to 'explain it better'. Naruto shakes his head and faces the wall again. He's going to Ace this test either way, he doesn't really worry. The only thing on his mind is Sakura. What is she planning to do? Weekend starts tomorrow after school, and he's dying to know when she wants to do the 'special thing'. If it _is_ going to be a tattoo, he could also just take a new one. He hasn't gone to Yahiko's tattoo shop _Akatsuki_ in ages and he should pay Konan a visit, too.

He looks at the paper beneath his arms. '_What about drawing my own tattoo,'_ he thinks and starts to draw. He places his pencil on the paper and starts to draw lines.

After a few attempts, he gets a nice design and started to draw it over a few more times.

What he doesn't know is that Kakashi-sensei sees him not paying attention, and wants to say anything about it, but remembers we will get a good mark either way, so he doesn't really care.

"Okay, that was that," Kakashi-sensei says. Naruto looks up and turns his paper. "I want you all to prepare the stuff needed for your experiment. You all have five minutes." The start sign for the class to talk and walk around the classroom.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata says and Naruto turns from Kakashi-sensei to her. "If you grab the glass slide and the bacteria needed, then I will prepare the microscope." She fiddles with her fingers, and blushes a little.

Naruto grunts. "Fine by me," he says, and walks to the front of the class to grab the bacteria and the glass. A yawn escapes his mouth and sees Sasuke grinning at him. He points his middle finger at him and Sasuke returns it. Naruto grins and sees Sakura walking in his direction.

"Hey," she greets him.

"Hi," he says back. "How're things going with Sasuke?"

"Hush it," she says, giving him a whack on his shoulder. "Shouldn't you be concerned about Hinata? If you let her wait any longer, I'm gonna lose it and Kiba's gonna lose it." She points to Kiba, who's growling at him. "And if you'll ever hurt her in the future, remember what I said right?"

Naruto's confused. "What future?"

"Nothing." And Sakura walks away.

"Okay, _that_ was strange," he says and eyes Hinata, who's already done preparing the microscope.

She's already noting down the particular points that are needed to get the first few points of your grade. He walks back to her, carefully holding onto the glass with the bacteria.

"I'm back."

Hinata looks up. "Ah, N-Naruto-kun, perfect." She takes the glass from his hands and places it under the microscope. "Oh… I see you didn't grab the other glass…"

"There was another?" Hinata nods.

"Yeah, but it is okay," she says softly. "I will grab it, you should adjust the microscope to the right view so we can perfectly note down the things we see." He nods and she walks away. Even though she doesn't stutter much, she's really shy when it comes to talking to people that it almost looks like stuttering, he noticed.

He moves his head to the microscope and puts his eyes on the tubes. _'Ah, the shitty little bacteria. Gross.'_He hears Hinata returning and sticks out his hand, for her to place the glass on it. Which she sees and does.

"What does it look like?" she asks.

"A gross blur," he answers and there escapes a small laugh from out Hinata's mouth. "Here look for yourself," he says to her and makes an attempt to stand up and to let Hinata look through the eye holes. When he notices Hinata is not reacting to his suggest, he sees that she has turned his paper, being amazed by his art. "Hinata! You're not supposed to look at that," he says, not angry, just a little embarrassed. Only a few people know that he can draw.

"I'm sorry!" she squeals and a little scared. He shushes her and she pays attention to him. "I will take a look," she says and moves over to the microscope. He sighs, it was not like her – and he knew – for her to act like that.

Naruto looks at the other slide and sees that those bacteria are with way more, since he's able to see them.

"Good," Hinata says. "If… If you want to, you can describe what you see and then I'll write it down? If you want to, I- I mean."

Naruto huffs a laugh. "Of course," he says. "Then we'll be sure that everything's noted down perfectly, right?"

Hinata nods and grabs a new piece of paper and a pen and Naruto starts to talk what kind of blurry, blobby substance he sees.

While Naruto's looking throw the tubes, Hinata takes a peek at his features, his concentrated face.

"Hinata, can you hand me the other slide? Then I'll describe that one, too."

No response. Though, a hand moves to get the glass slide.

"Hinata, can you give the other slide?" Naruto asks again.

Again, no response. Two hands bumping into each other. A slide falling and breaking on the ground. Glass is shattered all over the floor and the bacteria are running free.

"Hinata!" Naruto yells. The breaking of the glass made her wake up out of her thoughts. A scared look plastered on her face.

The whole class is silent. For a minute no one dares to say a thing.

Then it is Naruto who breaks the silence with his laughter and the two groups sitting next to them start to grin too. Hinata starts to giggle and Naruto is barely able to stand on his feet.

"Okay, what's so…funny?" Kakashi-sensei, who has just come back from getting coffee, asks. "What's going on?" His eyes land on Naruto, bouncing his head on the desk. "Uzumaki Naruto! I should have known it was you!" he yells.

"Sorry, sorry," he says between his laughs.

Kakashi-sensei grumbles. "What's broken this time?"

"A slide, sir!" Ino yells from the other side of the classroom. Naruto stops with laughing and turns to glare at her.

"I see. This is the umpteenth time again! There isn't one time where I can leave the classroom in peace, and you have to break something." Kakashi-sensei exhales. "This time I'm going to give you detention. I'm sorry, but you really reached my limit." The glass grins and some laughs are audible.

"Fuck," he curses. He eyes Kakashi-sensei, who looks back at him.

_'Was that a wink? Or did he just blink?'_

"And since Hyuuga is your partner, I guess I have – with pain in my heart – to send also her to detention, too."

Naruto's eyes almost bulge out of his cranium. "You've _got_ to be kidding me," he exclaims. "Me, okay, I'm fine with that. But _Hinata?_" He emphasizes her name. "Not okay."

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't here when it happened, so I have to give the both of you detention," Kakashi-sensei declares. Naruto grunts. "And that's my final."

Hinata moves her hand to Naruto's arm. "It… It is okay, Naruto-kun…" she whispers.

"I am _not _going to let it end this way."

"I see it's also almost time. Class, clean your stuff, and I'll see you guys on Monday. Uzumaki, Hyuuga, please clean the mess that you made," Kakashi-sensei says and narrows his eye at them, while arranging his papers. "I'll see the two of you after school."

Naruto retrieves his hand through his blond locks. "Damn it."


	3. 03 - Meanings Behind Things

**03\. Meanings Behind Things**

_They were so inviting and open, I just couldn't turn them down._

* * *

"Fucking Ino," Naruto grunts, "it's her and her loudmouthed fault." He places his head in his arms, laying down on the table. Detention never took in so much time as today did. And it was annoying Naruto. A lot.

The teacher – Naruto hadn't recognized him, and when they had seen Kakashi-sensei who sent them to this teacher - has just walked out of the classroom to get a cup of coffee and let those kids alone. When they Naruto and Hinata were the only two to have detention today.

Hinata looks at him. "I... I think it is okay, Naruto-kun…" she whispers, fiddling with her fingers. Her voice is soft, and it sooths Naruto a bit.

Naruto rudely moves his head up in her direction, which startles Hinata. "No. It's not okay. That bitch just doesn't know when to shut her damn mouth. I'm so done with her, I swear." He sighs loudly. He then notices she is a little taken aback from his sudden rant and rude voice. "Ah… I'm sorry, Hinata. Didn't mean to act so rude to you."

"It's okay… I think it's unfair, too."

That surprises Naruto. "You do?"

She nods in response. "I heard Kakashi-sensei saying we have to finish the rest of the experiment at home. While… While the others can finish it in class."

"Fuck, that's so unfair. At home? Seriously? Damned Ino, the miss know-it-all." He rolls his eyes. He places his hand under his chin and sighs again. "And she and Sakura are best friends? I don't even want to understand."

Hinata chuckled. "Hm-mm," she agrees. "Sakura and Ino are the craziest of all of them. I can barely keep up with them, but that's okay."

"You're not one to act crazy," Naruto says suddenly, and softly. Hinata starts to blush like crazy. Naruto doesn't notice and continues. "I mean, even though I _hate_ the rich kids, you're the kindest and sweetest of them." He realizes what he said and is a little shocked. His eyes wide-open, he looks at Hinata, who's still blushing. "Oh, erm… I- Ah fuck it, I already said it."

Hinata doesn't react, and to be honest, she doesn't even know what to say to react.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes. "Let's forget what I said. I'm gonna make some homework or whatsoever." He turns his back to her and bends to his bag to grab his math homework. He's so embarrassed by his action that he doesn't want to face Hinata anymore and is avoiding any eye contact with the girl.

"Right," she replies and bends over to her bag, too, to grab her books. Naruto eyes her movements from out the corner of his eyes. He sees she grabs her math book too. "Ah, eh… Naruto-kun?" she asks.

He feels busted, but ignores it and tries to look cool. "Yeah?"

"I noticed that you're good in math… right?" He nods. "Can you… Can you give me some ex- explanations about this chapter? I really don't understand it that well and… and I do want to get a good mark this time if it's possible…?" She looks at him and back to the ground with a little blush on her face. "If- If you want to!" she quickly says after it, but Naruto is already moving his chair and table to her side.

"It's okay, I don't mind it." He opens her book and takes out a paper, pencil and an eraser from his own bag. "What is it that you don't understand?" he asks.

She faces her book and leafs through it. "Ah… This." She points to a few things and Naruto starts explaining what the meaning behind it is, and makes a few practice exercises for her to make. She nods and starts making the exercises. He looks at her and studies her face, seeing something he quite likes. While she is making the exercises, he notices that her tongue is a little out of her mouth.

_'__Cute,' _he thinks and the right corner of his mouth pull up in a half-smirk. And he's so engaged in his thoughts, that he doesn't even see Hinata trying to get his attention.

A hand waves insecurely in front of his face and a voice catches finally his attention. "Na… Naruto-kun," Hinata says. Said boy blinks with his eyes and finally looks at her. "Ah, Naruto-kun… I was thinking... that- that maybe we- I mean… I mean you and I… could…"

"Slow down, Hinata," Naruto says and he places his hand on her shoulder. "Say it again, but now a little more slowly." He retrieves his hand and lets his elbow rest on the table with his chin resting on his palm.

She nods shortly. "I was thinking… you see, since Kakashi-sensei said we had to… ah, finish the project at home… Maybe you and I… could- could finish it at my house?" She's majorly blushing and trying her best to hide it.

Naruto smirks in response. Should he make a witty comment or stay serious? He chooses the witty comment. "Did you just invite me over to your house? Should I count this as our first date?" he teases.

Hinata's eyes grow wider and wider and she's blushing all over. "Ah! I- I did not- not mean it like that!" she squeaks. She waves loosely with her hand to brush it off.

Naruto starts laughing loudly in response and winks at her. "Haha. I was just joking, Hinata." She stops her movements, her blush goes away, and her hands move back to the table. "You don't have to take it so serious. And nah, finishing the project at yours sounds great." He chuckles.

Hinata puffs her cheeks a little and looks at him. She did absolutely not mean it like that! And joking, huh? She took it very seriously.

"Hm-mm, after detention is over," she says, facing her book again and ignoring the previous happenings. "I also need to find a way what to tell my dad…" she whispers. Naruto looks at her with small question marks. Hinata notices his features looking at her and faces him again. "Ah, I have never had detention before…" she says softly, as if almost ashamed for it. "And my dad will go crazy if he hears that I had detention." Naruto nods in understanding.

"I see," he says. "Don't worry, I'll find a way."

Hinata looks in his eyes with awe. "Would you… Would you seriously do that for me?" she asks.

"Sure, why not? Lab partners gotta save each other's ass, right?" Naruto smiles cheekily.

Hinata flinches at the 'a-word', but still nods. "Thanks, Naruto-kun," she says and brings the corners of her cheeks up in a small smile.

Naruto sends her another wink, which makes Hinata blush. "No problem," he says and

The door is opened rudely, all suddenly and the two teens scare, holding their breaths. "Your time is over." It's Asuma-sensei, their math teacher. "Go home now, and I don't want to see the two of you hanging around the schoolyards anymore." He glares at the two, who nod quickly and pack their bags. When Asuma-sensei leaves, Hinata and Naruto finally breathe out and Naruto can't hold it anymore, so he erupts in a storm of laughter. After a few laughs, and thinking of how contagious his laugh is, a few laughs escape Hinata's lips.

"Come," Naruto says and sticks out his hand, asking Hinata to accept it so he can pull her up. "Let's go to your house and finish the experiment." Hinata accepts his hand and he pulls her up on her feet. He starts to look into her eyes and doesn't let go of her hand yet. The girl starts to blush a bright red and it's only then that Naruto realizes that he's still holding her hand. "Oops, sorry," he apologizes and lets go of her hand. Feeling that he's heating up, he quickly turns around and walks in the direction of the door. _'What the fuck was that, Uzumaki?'_

"Ah, yes, let's go." Hinata follows him and hurries a little to walk next to him. They walk past a few classrooms – which are empty, of course – and to their lockers. Hinata walks over to hers and grabs her jacket out of it. Naruto does the same and grabs his leather jacket and puts it on. He notices Hinata isn't there yet, so he already walks to the door.

Naruto stops and when he sees Hinata coming closer, he opens it, and gestures his hand to the door. "Ladies first," he says, in his politest voice.

"Why thank you," Hinata replies with a giggle and bends through her knees, pulling up her skirt a little, making a princess-like bow. Naruto grins and walks after her through the door. She feels that the weather is at a good temperature. "Didn't- Didn't know you could be such a… gentleman," she whispers after Naruto came up to her level again.

"I can have my moments." He grinned at her. "My car is outside the school, I'll drive us to your house. That okay with you?"

She nods but opens her mouth too talk. "It's okay, but do you really want to take all of that effort to my drive to my house? It's only three streets away." They stop walking outside the school's gate.

He brings up his head a little. "So you live close by school?" She nods. "That's better, in comparison to me. But I'm still driving us to your house."

Hinata sees that it's impossible for her to bring up a thing against it. "Ah, fine," she says, giving in.

"You know," he said and they step in his car, "I've always wondered how a richie's house would look like," he told her. "I mean, I've seen the one Sakura lives in, she isn't that rich and hell, I know it through and through since I've been living there since a really long time, but I was still wondering."

Hinata looks at him with big eyes. "You have? Ah, I mean, it- it really isn't that much," she replies. "Here right and then second left. It's the fourth house on our right."

Naruto nods for both things. "Yeah, I have. But I always thought quickly behind it that I didn't really care. But now when I'm actually seeing one, it seems I do care." He chuckles and turns left. His eyes pop out of his skull. "You call these things houses?! Mansions, are it. Mansions, I tell you!" Hinata suppresses a laugh and shakes a little when Naruto abruptly stops the car in front of her house. "I swear, these things are fucking big ass mansions."

Hinata shakes her head and steps out of the car. She starts to walk in the direction of her house, Naruto following her, locking the car. "My dad will probably be home, like I said," she starts. "So please behave, okay?" She almost sounds begging, which startles Naruto, in an amusing way.

"I you want to, then of course, I'll try my best to behave." He grins at her when she turns around and pulls his thumb up high, in which Hinata rolls her eyes.

"We can go through the back door," Hinata mumbles and takes the lead, Naruto following after her again. "H- Hello, Hanabi!" Said girl immediately started to chat back to her sister about everything and nothing. Naruto hasn't turned around the corner of the house yet, but he figures that she's talking to her little sister, Hanabi. He had heard Sakura saying before about how 'they didn't even looked like sisters, the eyes gave it away'.

And when he turned around the corner, and really, really stepped into the backyard, Hanabi fell silent. As did Naruto.

"Wow. Who's the pierced guy with the awesome leather jacket? Don't tell me he's your boyfriend?!" the little sister exclaims.

"Wow, big ass mansion _and_ a big ass garden. What's more to expect?!" Naruto exclaims.

Both exclamations were heard at the same time.

Hinata scares from both the sentences and turns firstly, angrily to Naruto. "Naruto-kun!" He immediately zips his mouth, signing that remembers what she has asked him before they entered the backyard. "Hanabi, show your respect!" Hinata hisses at her sister while Naruto is taken aback. He didn't know that Hinata could be so scary. "Ah, I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. This is my little sister, Hanabi. Hanabi, this is Naruto-kun, from school. He's my new lab partner."

Hanabi walks up to him and stands in front of him. She has to pull up her face to look him directly in the eyes. "Naruto-kun, huh?" He nods in response. When Hanabi starts to walk rounds around him, he starts to get a little nervous. She stops again, right in front of – or under – his face. "Nice to meet you. The name's Hanabi," she extends her hand, which he accepts, "and I totally love your piercings. You sure that the two of you aren't dating?" She pulls her other hand up to his head, wanting to touch the piercings.

But Naruto moves his head. He's startled. He absolutely didn't expect this. "Ah, thanks. And nice to meet you, too, Hanabi," he says and smirks. He sees that the only difference between the sisters is the chestnut-brown hair that Hanabi has. "And no, I'm not your sister's boyfriend, just a regular lab partner."

Hanabi giggles. "Yet," she muses softly. "_Regular_ lab partner? I think a regular one wouldn't have these awesome piercings – oh! Do you also have a tattoo?!" It looks like her eyes are sparkling, which makes Naruto laugh.

"That's true, though." He already likes the kid. "Yeah, I have a few."

"Awesome!" She bolds her fists. "Can I see, can I see?" she asks eagerly.

He laughs at her eagerness and nods. "Haha, 'course, why not," he says, and starts to pull off his leather jacket. "But this might take a while, since every tattoo I have has a story of its own." Hanabi shrugs. It doesn't matter to her, as long as she gets to see them, it is fine by her.

"Na- Naruto-kun!" Hinata nudges his arm. "Remember why you even came here?"

Right, he totally forgot about her. He starts to blush out of embarrassment. That he had forgotten about her! He quickly gets the blush off his face and shakes his head. "Right. I remember," he says. "Just a second, gotta let your interested sister show my _amazing_ tattoos." He smirks. "Sorry."

Hinata doesn't dare to say a thing against it, and just nods in response. "I will go inside, okay? What do you want to drink?" She starts to walk away.

"Coke is fine," he says and turns his attention back to Hanabi. "Look," he continues, pointing to the inside of his left wrist, "this one I got in memoire of my parents, mostly for my mom, because she loved whirlpools – and I read somewhere that it was her family crest. They died in a car crash," he whispers. Hanabi looks at him, understanding, as if she understands what he's saying. "And this one," he says, showing his right arm, pulling up the arm of his uniform, changing the subject, "I got for fun, for my friends and family and everything I love." Hanabi studies the arm carefully and looks in awe. "Here you see that same whirlpool again. There is a cherry blossom – resembling Sakura, you might know her, if I'm right?"

Hanabi nods. She knows all too well who Haruno Sakura is. The pink-haired girl is one of the best friends of her older sister and has been there a lot for the two of them after the accident.

"Her family practically raised me after the accident and she has become like a sister to me. Her parents resemble the other two flowers. About a year ago, I saved a fox from a really old and grumpy man. His name is Kurama, and these kanji are his, and that fox resembles him. The thing means the world to me." He snickers sarcastically. "Here we go back to my parents. These are their kanjis, Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato." He stops for a little. "Anyways, the rest I wanted to fill up with some colors and patterns I really liked. Got some more, but I'll show you those some other time."

Hanabi had stayed quiet the whole time he was speaking, and now she finally dared to talk. "That's… wonderful…" she whispers. "I didn't… know that tattoos could have such deep and meaningful meanings…"

"Of course they have," Naruto replies. "Otherwise you'll be having them for no reason, and with a meaning behind it, they'll mean more to you than regular ones. Plus, it's stupid to have something so permanent like tattoos with no meaning behind them, don't you think too?" Hanabi stays quiet and Naruto actually wonders where she's thinking about. "Ah, let's get back inside. I think your sister has been waiting for us long enough now, hasn't she?" Naruto pulls on his jacket again.

The small girls snaps out of her thoughts and giggles. "True," she says, now grinning. "Let's go." She starts to walk and Naruto follows her. "Hinata! You can have your boyfriend all for yourself again!" she yells teasingly and smirks. Her smirk becomes wider when she hears her sister hurry to them, yelling and embarrassed. Hanabi grabs Naruto's arm and pulls him through the door that leads them to the Hyuuga's dining room – which is _huge_. They see Hinata already sitting at the dining table, quickly looking up when the two enter.

"Hanabi, is that you?" a dark voice comes out of the living room, which scares Naruto a little. That must be their father. Loud footsteps come closer and the door that splits the dining room and the living room in two opens and there reveals a tall man himself. "Oh, who might you be?" He eyes Naruto suspiciously, and Naruto sees his eyes flash from one piercing to another. "Not my daughter's boyfriend, I suppose, hearing Hanabi's teasing scream from earlier?"

Without the meaning of, Naruto starts to sweat, suddenly feeling really uncomfortable and uneasy. "Hello, sir," he starts politely. "And ah, no. Just her lab partner," Naruto says firm, not daring to move an inch. "I came here to finish the experiment with Hinata; we had to finish it at home and she had suggested to do it here."

The man of the house squints his eyes, and Naruto starts to sweat even more. "Why are you sweating? Is there something you need to tell me? Something that you are hiding from me?"

"N- No, sir."

"Hm, I think there is…"

"Sir! I promise there's nothing that-"

"You're hot!" Naruto chokes and Hinata runs red on her face. "Of course you are," the father continues, as if nothing happened, "you're wearing a leather jacket during one of the warmest days of autumn, take the damn thing off." He laughs at his own joke. Hanabi and Naruto facepalm themselves, while Hinata is blushing and taken aback with the word use of her father. "My name is Hyuuga Hiashi, and welcome to our humble home, son. Feel free to act like it's your home."

Naruto bows politely, but has to rethink about his offer. He doesn't think he'll ever appear here again, the dad scares him. "Thanks. The name's Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you too, Hyuuga-san." Hinata blushes even more because of how polite Naruto is acting in front of her father.

"Please, call me Hiashi!" Hiashi replies quickly, waving his hands. "My wife is making some lovely Italian pasta, would you like to stay over for dinner?"

Naruto thought for a while. Maybe staying here wasn't actually going to be as bad as he thought it'd be. "I'd love to," he says, grinning, and following Hinata up the stairs.

Hiashi smiles and also leaves the room

"Keep it safe up there!" Hanabi's scream is audible through the house, and directed at Naruto and Hinata.

The man could almost see the embarrassed face of his daughter in front of him, and a laugh escapes his lips. Something in his eyes had changed when he heard the last name of the boy his oldest daughter had invited to come over. He settled himself in his comfy chair and started to think.

"Uzumaki, huh?" he whispers to himself.


	4. 04 - Blooming Flowers

_**04\. Blooming Flowers**_

* * *

_Families are like flowers, when there are a bunch of them, they'll live a happy life._

* * *

"We're off!" Sakura yells and closes the door behind her, Naruto waiting for her at the end of the driveway.

Saturday has arrived, and as promised, Sakura is taking Naruto out for getting something he already has. Naruto doesn't know what to think of and he's quite nervous about it.

"Okay, let's go~" Sakura sings and takes Naruto by the hand, leading him to his own car. "You're driving," she says, smirking.

Naruto walks around his car and steps in the driver's seat. "Yeah, yeah. I did understand that part," he says, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Every time they were going somewhere, it was his job to drive.

Sakura steps in and fastens her seat belt. "We have to go to Tokyo," she says and Naruto pulls up, driving away. She doesn't want Naruto to be angry at her for not fastening her seat belt. He did once, and she wasn't allowed to drive with him for at least a week for not doing so. She still doesn't know why he becomes angry, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she does have a small clue.

"So, what're we gonna do? Why all the way to Tokyo?" Naruto asks her. It's almost an hour driving now.

But Sakura shakes her head in response. "Nah-ah," she moves her index finger to the left and back to the right, "not telling you until we get there," she says. Naruto pouts and stops the car in front of the traffic lights. "By the way, how was finishing the project with Hinata? It was your fault that we – the girls and I – couldn't go shopping with her now." She sounded interested. Even though they live in the same house, and go to the same school, they hadn't had a proper time to talk.

Naruto snorts under his breath. "Well, I'm sorry," he apologizes sarcastically. "And we did fine, she invited me over to her house to finish it, and-"

"She _invited _you over?" Sakura interrupts.

Naruto nods while taking the road that leads to the highway. While speeding up, he starts to talk again. "Yeah, she did. Is that weird? We're lab partners, so why the fuck should that be weird. If we hadn't changed lab partners, you still were mine, and then we probably also had to finish it at home, which isn't weird. So why should this be?"

"Ah… That's true."

He grins at her defeat. "Anyways, I went home with her, and met her sister and dad. Hanabi was really interested in my piercings and tattoos." Before Sakura can say anything, Naruto continues, "Yes I showed her my tattoos. I told her the stories behind it, and she was even more interested in them than my tattoos. When I spoke, she didn't move or make a sound at all." Naruto chuckles, thinking back to last Thursday. "Anyways, her dad was really scary at first. He crept the hell out of me, he made a joke out of me, laughed, and invited me to stay for dinner – which I gladly accepted, and you already knew."

"Seems you had fun," Sakura muses, stomping her fist into his upper arm.

"Sure did," he tells her. "Turned out the old man and I like the same basketball team and also hated the same team."

Sakura laughs loudly, and letting it die with a chuckle. "And Hanabi seemed to have taken a liking towards you." She winks at him.

"As it seems," he says back. "When we were eating – their mom makes the best Italian pasta in the world, by the way."

Sakura chuckles. "I know she does. I've eaten it a lot of times."

"It was so _good_! Where was I talking about again?"

"Hanabi interested in your tattoos." Sakura suppresses a smile. Naruto can have his moments of short-minded.

"Right, thanks. When we were eating, Hanabi just couldn't shut up about them; she asked the ears of my body. But I was glad that she was so interested – hell, she even asked _everything there was to know_ about Kurama. When I showed her a picture of the beast, she said she had fallen in love with the thing right away, and that when I had to work at the animal shelter again, she would definitely drop by." Naruto starts to laugh. "This is the best thing I could have ever imagined."

Sakura starts to laugh too. "That sounds like Hanabi, alright. She is always whining that she wants to have a pet herself. She's also really quickly jealous of someone who has one, so it surprises me she isn't jealous of you."

"What can I say, I'm irresistible," Naruto jokes, smiling a toothy smile.

"Very funny."

"But I do think she has taken a small liking to me." That surprises Sakura even more. "She invited me to come see her soccer game this Monday evening after she asked me if I liked a game of soccer."

Sakura chuckles. That also sounded so Hanabi-like. She had asked Sakura the same thing and invited her over, too. Even though Sakura dislikes soccer a little, she still came. "You're going, right?"

"Yeah, why not. I like the kid, shouldn't hurt to do something nice to her, am I right?"

Sakura eyed him and saw that his eyes were strictly plastered in front of him, on the road. But even though he was so concentrated, she could see a faint spark shimmering in his eyes. "Absolutely."

The rest of the drive to Tokyo is not really quiet, but also not really lively. Whenever a wrong song comes on the radio that Naruto hates, he moves his hand to the change the channel, but Sakura slaps his hand away, only turning it harder and singing along, really out of tune. And after the fourth song, Naruto turns the radio off.

"Hey!" Sakura pouts. "The song wasn't over yet!"

"We're here," Naruto shoots back.

Sakura twists her head to take a look outside, seeing the bright neon lights. He was right, they have arrived. Confusion hit her. How could Naruto know that this was the place? "How did you-?"

"How many times do you think I have been here," Naruto replies with a grin. "After you said we needed to go to Tokyo, I thought some things together. You've always liked mine, you yelled you wanted to get one yourself someday, and you were looking at your arm almost the whole drive to here. So it was only logical to think of you wanting to get a tattoo." He smirks at her still confused face.

Sakura's hand moves to open the door. "You got me," she muses, stepping out of the car. . "I knew you would know sooner or later, though. Thought you'd be smart enough." She bends her head down and looks at Naruto who's still seated in the car.

"Yeah sure," Naruto says, unlocking his seatbelt, stepping out himself. Sakura laughs, moving her head away and closing the door. "Be careful, though," he says to her out of concern. "You don't know who is walking around here."

Sakura shakes her and rolls her eyes. "Blah, blah. I've gone with you once, if you can't remember. When you were going to get the whirlpool, I went with you because you insisted I had to go with you, otherwise I would regret it my whole life if I didn't. _And_ you had said you would hate me if I didn't." She starts walking away, heading for the row of tattoo shops.

Naruto makes a face. "What? Nah, I've never said that, have I?" But when Sakura bops her head up and down, repeating it, Naruto start to doubt himself. "Apparently I have."

Sakura makes a stop to wait for the blond. "It doesn't matter anymore. I wanted you to come with me because I forgot which shop you went to that time and those times after that." She moves her shoulders up a little and smiles innocently.

Again, Naruto is rolling his eyes. "Sometimes, and just sometimes, you make me so tired," he jokes. "Come, princess, I'll lead you to the castle with pleasure." He pokes his elbow out and invites Sakura to stick her arm through the hole that is created.

"Pleasure is all mine," Sakura says, returning the joke, and Naruto leads them to a shop just around the corner. "I knew it was something with a corner," Sakura tries.

"Sure you did." Naruto chuckles and receives a punch in his right side quickly after that. The shining green neon lights saying '_Akatsuki' _flickers a little. He opens the door to the shop and for a moment there, Sakura hesitates. "Come in and don't go acting like a scared cat all of a sudden," Naruto says and grabs her hand, bringing her closer to his chest. His mouth rest next to her ear. "It'll be okay, I promise," he whispers softly. "I'll be here, next to you and I won't let go of your hand, 's that okay?"

When Sakura nodded faintly, he took her hand again and brought her into the shop. A bell jingles, announcing that someone has entered. A black-haired man comes in loudly from the back, grumbling and cursing when he knocks over a box. The duo flinches when the sound of shattering glass is heard. The man looks up and it seems like his whole world drastically changed when he laid eyes on the blond.

"Naruto, my boy!" he exclaims, throwing his arms in the air and walks over to them, engulfing the two of them in a big bear hug. "How've you been?" His eyes land on Sakura. "Who's the pretty gal? Girlfriend?" He sticks out her hand to her. Sakura eyes him from his feet to his head and pulls up her nose a little, almost unable to see.

"Zero, good to see you again! Doing fine, as always. Nah, not my girlfriend, but this's Haruno Sakura."

She accepts his hand and shakes it. A squeal escapes her lips when Zero suddenly pulls her up in a hug. When he lets go, she takes a deep breath and flattens her shirt. "Nice to meet you, Zero," she says politely.

"Nice to meet you too, pretty lady." Zero walks over to the counter and sits down on the big and puffy chair. "You sure you aren't his girlfriend?" His eyes fly from her to Naruto, to his computer screen.

They chuckle. "So sure as I can be," replies Sakura. "To Naruto, I'm more of an older sister-person."

"Ah, really?" Zero clicks a few times with the mouse.

"That's rude! I'm older than you," Naruto whines.

"Your point is?" she shoots back, punching his arm. "As a matter of fact, I'm the one who's always trying to keep you on the right path, like an older sister would do! And since you are in fact my only sibling who I actually consider as a real sibling, you should feel flattered that I care for you."

"Haruno Sakura, appointment at eleven AM," interrupts Zero Sakura before she could continue to speak.

Sakura already forgot that he was there and that she was in his shop to get a tattoo. She realizes that if Zero hadn't stopped her, she would have said terrible things to Naruto, without the intention to. She wanted to tell him that he should feel flattered because he doesn't even have a family anymore. That wasn't even the topic they were talking about…

She turns her head to Zero and nods slightly. "Yeah, that's me."

"Great," Zero grinned. "You said on the phone that you were bringing your own design?"

She reaches for her bag. "Yep." She takes a paper and displays it on the table. "This is the drawing. Naruto, you hadn't seen it yet, so what do you think?" she asks him.

But Naruto is unable to reply. Looking at the drawing in awe, he tries to collect words to say. "It's… beautiful," he brings out. "Sakura, I didn't know you could draw?"

That answer receives another punch from the pink-haired girl. "Hey," she bites. "You're not the only one in our house who can draw." She smirks at the boy.

"I can see." Naruto chuckles.

"Where do you want it?" Zero asks and Sakura exposes the place on her arm where she wants the tattoo to be. Zero places a paper over the spot and marks a circle. "Okay. I'm gonna draw it over and then let's start right away?" Zero proposes, looking at Sakura.

"Let's do it," she says, a little surer than she's actually feeling. Zero nods and disappears to the back again.

Naruto takes her hand again, and let her sit down on a random chair. "I can feel that you're scared. Why the flowers?" he asks, trying to change her mood. "I saw the cherry blossom." He grins at her.

Her eyes flicker up to him and she shows him a small smile. "I secretly searched through your drawings and found the design for the cherry blossom you have," she confessed. "I thought it was really pretty and wanted to get one myself too, symbolizing myself. The other two flowers are my parents, just like with you, I only drew them a little differently. Mom's a campanula, or bellflower, symbolizing gratitude, and Dad's is the white heather, symbolizing protection."

"What about the other one?"

"That's you," Sakura states seriously.

"What? Me? But why?"

Sakura playfully rolls her eyes, stands up and looks straight in his eyes. "Because you're family, that's why."

Naruto has to search for words to speak. "I barely can believe it… That's… the most amazing and most wonderful thing a person has ever done for me." He looks around, still not believing it.

"Well, you better believe it, because I seriously meant it." She smiles widely at him. "The blossom of a pear tree."

Naruto steps a little closer and surprises her with a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much," he whispers in her shoulder. He lets go of her and bites on the inside of his cheek. "What exactly does it mean?"

Sakura pushes him away and laughs hard. Calmed down, she smirks at him. "Lasting friendship."

"Really?" Naruto asks sarcastic. When Sakura nods, he grabs the spot where his heart is, "Ouch. Friend zoned forever." Naruto's face is hilarious, which causes Sakura to laugh again. And because of Sakura's laugh, Naruto starts to laugh, too.

Rumbling of a falling box is heard and the two look up, abruptly stopping with laughing and shocked. Zero has come back and hit yet another box. He grins when he notices the duo glaring playfully at him. "Oops. Yahiko is going to be angry," he says between his teeth. "Anyway, ready to roll, Sakura?" He walks over to the place where it all happens.

Sakura nods, now surer than before and steps forward. "As ready as I am before an important debate," she jokes.

"Perfect. Come and sit down on the chair, lady." Zero pats the chair and sits down on his own stool. "No turning back now."

"I know." Sakura sits down herself and exposes her arm. "Let's do this."

When Zero places the needle on Sakura's arm, Naruto remembers something. "Hey, Zero," he starts, "where's Yahiko?"

"He and Konan went to visit Nagato's grave. Today's already the third anniversary since he passed."

Nobody makes a sound.

"Three years already, huh?" Naruto whispers softly. "I think I'm paying a visit somewhere this week, too."

Sakura doesn't dare to ask, but gives it a try anyway. "Sorry to ask, but who's Nagato?"

"Yahiko is this shop's owner. Konan is from a body pierce shop, a hundred meter away from here. Nagato was their friend and partner-in-crime back in the days. He died in an accident three years ago," Zero tells.

"He crashed with his car against a three when he wanted to turn right," Naruto continues, "He died two days later in the hospital. Cops still say it was a suicidal attempt. I don't believe shit of that."

Sakura is at a loss for words. "I'm sorry," she finally mutters.

"Enough talk about me," breaks Zero the silence. "Tell me, why the four flowers?"

"Sakura what did you do!?" Ino exclaims, carefully examining Sakura's arm. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Got a tattoo, what do you think?" Sakura replies, laughing and shining all over. Hinata takes a step closer to see what her pink haired friend did. "Remember when I said I was taking Naruto out somewhere this Saturday?" The two nod. "Well, there you go!"

"I think it's really brave of you, Sakura," Hinata says softly.

Sakura grins in return and looks through the corners of her eyes to Ino, who still is looking at the tattoo. Her eyes move back to Hinata and smirks at the girl. "So, Hinata. I heard you had a lot of fun with Naruto?"

As on cue, Hinata starts to blush and quickly looks at the ground. "Ah, no- I mean…"

"You can admit you like him. We already know you do," Ino says, looking away from Sakura's arm. "I just can't accept it. I mean, he's an ugly punk and damn, I hate his guts."

"Ah, no, I don't–"

"There you got the punk," Ino hisses, interrupting Hinata.

Hinata immediately stiffens and doesn't look at the direction Ino is pointing her pointed finger at. Footsteps are nearing and Hinata sees Sakura walking away from the group, in the direction of Naruto.

Ino slowly closes in on Hinata. "So how was friday?"

"It's all your fault that we had to finish it at home." Hinata's glaring at Ino, which surprises the blonde. Who knew Hinata could glare like that?

Footsteps are nearing and stopping next to Hinata. "Exactly. Say, ponytail, why do you hate me?"

Ino huffed. "Like I need to give an explanation to a punk like you. Unbelievable that you – a filthy freak – are partnered up with the sweet and innocent Hinata."

"Ho. Stop talking, now," Naruto hissed. "You have nothing to say about us as lab partners. Kakashi-sensei wanted it like this, so, so be it. And to be fair with you, Friday was great. Hinata's family is – aside from Sakura's – one of the kindest families I've ever met and-" Ino tried to interrupt him. "Hush it. You will never win this conversation." He looked at Hinata, who had started to blush the moment he mentioned her family. He smirked a little. Before turning away from the group of girls, he opens his mouth once again. "Oh, and Ino," she looked at him, with a pissed-off face, "you are one of the reasons that I hate basic richies like you." And with that, Naruto walks away.

Sakura bites her lip. "You can be so stupid, pig. Well, it's happened now, let's go to class." She makes an attempt to walk away, but waiting for Hinata to follow her. When Hinata has reached her level, they started to walk away together. Ino follows them from a foot or five behind. "Hinata, please tell me everything that happened Friday. Naruto didn't want to tell me all of it, but please do."

They see Naruto walking in front of them, bag hanging casually over his shoulder and plugging his earphones in his ears. Hinata blushes.

"Later," she says, pressing her lips into a firm line, trying to stop the blushing. Sakura is smirking at the sight right from her and then looks in front of her at Naruto, who turns to once again look at the trio.

"Oh, Hinata!" Naruto yells, and Hinata freezes immediately. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow!" He's grinning from ear to ear and then turns around to go to his class.

Sakura looks at the said girl and starts to laugh loudly. Hinata is frozen to the ground, head strawberry-red.


End file.
